DRA typically is added to flowing fluids in order to reduce the energy lost due to friction, or drag, thus permitting the movement of more fluid at the same differential pressure. The resulting reduction in frictional pressure drop improves pumping efficiency, lowers energy costs, and increases profitability.
Unfortunately, whether in the virgin form or in the sheared or partially sheared form, and despite the fact that it is intentionally added to certain fuels, drag reducer additive still is a “contaminant” in liquid hydrocarbon fuels, and has the potential to cause a number of problems. Drag reducer additive is prohibited in aviation turbine fuels, although it has been observed as a contaminant due to accidental addition or other non-intentional means. The presence of drag reducer additive in aviation turbine fuel may result in downgrading of the entire batch to non-aviation kerosene or diesel fuel, both of which generally have less market value.
Viable methods of detecting and quantifying drag reducer additive in liquid hydrocarbon fuels commonly employ gel permeation chromatography, which is time consuming and expensive. Because of this, contaminated liquid hydrocarbon fuels often are used, despite the potential problems if drag reducer additive is present. Contaminated aviation turbine fuels may be diverted to other uses or returned to a refinery for reprocessing, either of which results in additional expense.
Simple and inexpensive methods and materials are needed for removing drag reducer additive from liquid hydrocarbon fuels.